


Howling Moon

by Awaell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awaell/pseuds/Awaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel Ashford had always promised to protect those she saw as her family against the monsters of this world. When she finally returns home, she discovers that the monsters are closer than what she originally thought. She finds herself pulled into the middle of a war that could sign her death.(AU/Slow Burn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> /!\English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes/!\

**Prologue**

_L_ ife is hard. Harder than anything I could have imagined.

I was raised in a loving family and in a house that smelled like apples and vanilla. My mother was the most beautiful woman that I was given me to see. She was always smiling and her long hair was always into an elegant ponytail. She loved to read me and tell me stories about knights and monsters. My father well, he was my hero. He was the largest and strongest of all men on earth. His blue eyes like the sky was the most comforting thing in the world. Every evening when I was younger, he came into my room and checked that there was no monster under my bed or in my closet. He had promised me to protect me against all the dangers in this universe.

He had lied to me. Life was a monster and he hadn't protected me from it.

The day of my fourteen years, monsters came to my home while I was in school and they took everything... They had killed and massacred everything that was important and dear to me. My father sat on the stairs dead and my mother was sleeping on my bed, her heart ripped off. At fourteen they made me an orphan.

After the drama, my aunt Melissa picked me up and invited me to her house with a sad smile on her face and a hand on my shoulder. She had a son, Scott, that when he saw me for the first time, told me that I could take his room if I wanted to, because he was sure that there were no monsters in it. I cried and that little boy was just there, holding me tight in his arms.

For four years they put my name on gifts at Christmas, they make me laugh and had integrated me into their lives. They became my family and one night, after helping Melissa with the cake for Scott's birthday, I swore to myself that nothing will happen to them.

At eighteen years, I had that need to leave this town. I had that inexplicable need to travel and see the world while I still could. Melissa and Scott had begged me to stay, but something pushed me to leave. I felt that my destiny was somewhere out there, but not in the city of Beacon Hills. After my high school graduation, I took a bus to Sacramento. I was sure of myself.

At twenty years old, I never regret my decision to leave. I meet people who made me grow and taught me how to live with my anger and my sadness, but it was time to go back home.

I promised my family to protect them from the monsters of this world, it was time to keep that promise.


	2. Home, sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel Ashford had always promised to protect those she saw as her family against the monsters of this world. When she finally returns home, she discovers that the monsters are closer than what she originally thought. She finds herself pulled into the middle of a war that could sign her death.(AU/Slow Burn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes/!\  
> Tumblr : Howlingmoonseries  
> 8track : Howling Moon

**My name is Isabel Ashford**

_H_ ome.

Hell, I never imagined that one day I would have consider the little town of Beacon Hills as my home and yet, that was what I felt when I saw the stupid sign that was welcoming the visitors into town. _Welcome to Beacon Hills_. It almost seemed that it was expecting me. As if, in the last two years, it stayed there for my return. It was a silly idea, I know, but still, it felt like it was the first witness of my arrival. This freaking sign had seen me leave and now it saw me come back. Turning quickly my eyes from that pathetic piece of wood, I pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. It was almost time.

The city hadn't changed, like not changed at all. So much so that it seemed that the time had stopped. The shops, the decorations and even the streets were remained exactly the same as in my memories. The florist that I loved so much was still at the same place and the seasonal flowers were still on the sidewalk. I continued my way for a few minutes before turning the car into the street where I had spent most of my teenage years.

It took me a while to find the house, but when I saw it, I know it was the one. The house had not changed at all, much like the rest of the city. Well except for my flower pots that were nowhere... The exterior walls were still of the same color and the grass always at the same height. Once the car in the driveway, I cast a quick glance at myself in the rearview mirror and sighed. Despite the years, I haven't changed that much. Certainly my hair had grew a little and my face and had lost its teenage looks, but I was still the same old Isabel Ashford. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips when I realized that Melissa would surely have a stroke when she was going to see the gold ring in my nostril ... Maybe the tattoo was going to wait a little. All I had to do was to get out of the car... It was going to be easy, right? I stayed motionless, looking at the house for a long moment before checking the time on my watch.

''Shit...'' It was almost seven p.m... I had spent fifteen minutes sitting in my car, looking at the house like a crazy woman. _Come on Isabel, you can do it. I'm a stong woman and I will kick my ass. I didn't ride that long for nothing!_

Without letting the fear take over, I quickly got out of the car and walked up the steps that led me to the front door. Taking a deep breath, I banged repeatedly against the door and waited... Five... Fifteen... Twenty-two seconds before the door opens on a boy with tanned skin and dark hair.

''Hey.'' I said softly before making a small smile. _I will not cry... I will NOT cry._

Without understanding what was happening, I was drawn against something hard as I felt two arms that encircle me firmly. A hug... It was a hug... He was hugging me. _It was so good to be finally back._

''Hey...'' He replied softly before pushing me a little and giving me his brightest smile.

He had grown up. God, he was almost two heads taller than me and he was definitely more muscular too. Since when Scott McCall played the muscular guy? Still, behind all of this, he had remained the same. He had always his sparkling look, his little smile and his hair were still slightly messy. Yeah, definitely the same guy. While I was going to open my mouth to say some stupid things surely, a movement behind Scott caught my attention.

''Oh my God!'' Exclaimed an unmistakable voice.

Stiles was in the doorway, mouth open and eyes wide. It looked like he had just seen a ghost.

''Close your mouth Stiles, you're ugly like that.'' I said before I find myself in his arms. He was now taller than me, but unlike Scott, I didn't feel like I was hugging some kind of a brick wall.

''Thank you...'' He said softly into my ear. ''For everything. Thank you.''

I closed my eyes before returning his embrace even stronger. _Yep. It was good to be back home._

Once the embraces ended with no tear (thanks God), I was surprised to see the boys running to my car to get my things. Though I shouted after them that it was not important right now, they continued to do as they pleased.

''Go into the house, we got this!'' Exclaimed Scott.

Running a hand over my face, I threw them a last look before doing as I was told. As I walked into the house, I was surprised to see the number of photographs on the walls. There had to be three times more than before my departure. I continued to look at them one by one until one of them caught my attention.

''Mom always like this one.'' Commented Scott who had just entered, while I was still looking at the picture.

It was the first picture that I sent them after I left. The photo was taken at Matthew and Sara's ranch and it was the first time I rode on horseback. My smile stretched when I saw how much I looked terrified on the picture. Even today I swear that this horse was the legitimate child of Satan. A small chuckle escaped my lips while I turned to look at Scott.

''Did she keep all the photos that I sent to you?''

''Follow me.'' He said simply before heading to the kitchen.

Shrugging my shoulders slightly, I followed him into the kitchen to the refrigerator, which was struggling to appear under all the pictures. They were all there. After a few seconds I realized that none was missing. Melissa had always been a romantic. She loved romantic movies and happy families ... At that simple idea, my heart clenched so hard that I stopped breathing.

''By the way, where is she?'' I asked, trying to change my mind. ''Is she at the hospital?''

''No, she's out of town for a weekend with her new boyfriend.''

''I'm sorry..What?''

Since when Melissa was in for a romantic weekend? No, since when she had a boyfriend? This woman was married to her job! It was impossible... Right?

''Yea I know. I'm not sure, she met him at the hospital and since, he's like her new world.'' He said, opening the fridge to get out two bottles of water.

''You have to tell me everything!'' I exclaimed, accepting the bottle he handed me. ''Like... EVERY-FREAKING-THING!''

''Calm down Isa.'' Laughed Scott, taking place against the kitchen counter. ''I don't know his name! He's just an ex marine who give her flowers time to time, that's it.''

''You're telling me that you, Scott McCall, don't know a single thing about the guy your mother is fuc... Kissing!''

''She's a mom and mom don't kiss.''He replied quite seriously, which makes me smile. ''But no Isabel I don't know anything about him.''

''And Stiles and you didn't investigate?'' I think I will remember all my life the moment that Scott and Stiles learned that I had a boyfriend. They had followed him EVERYWHERE and thanks to them I found myself being single shortly after their ''investigation''... ''Don't bullshit me Scott.''

''He's telling you the truth. Scott and I didn't find a single thing about the guy.''

I turned to look at Stiles and raised an eyebrow at him. Was I supposed to believe them?

''Honestly Isa.'' Scott began, looking at me. ''Currently we have things a little more urgent than mom's love interest.''

''Urgent? Like what?''

''Eh...Well.. We have... Well...''

''School!'' Exclaimed Stiles, coming typing Scott's shoulder. ''We have so much homework with school! It's crazy!''

''Yea, school is crazy!''

I watched them for a moment before shaking my head. It was official, Scott and Stiles were crazy...

•••

_I don't know where I was, but the feeling of the wind on my skin made me shiver. The house in which I found myself was in darkness and the ground beneath my bare feet were covered with dead leaves. It was so... Lonely..._

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

_The big bad wolf_

_The big bad wolf?_

_I quickly turned around at the sound of the voice. I had heard it so often that hear it again gave me the sensation of receiving a punch in the gut..._ It's not her voice... It can't be! _I thought, b_ _ut it sounds so like her..._

_''M..Mom?''_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

_I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf._

_The big bad wolf._

_The big bad wolf._

_Hesitantly, I began to follow the voice into the house, until I find myself in front of an old wooden door. How could she be here..?_

_I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf._

_''Oh... But you should be scared little girl...''_ _Murmured a voice so low in my ear, that I want to scream._

I jerked up, my heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were clutching the blankets. It took me some time to get used to the darkness in the room before I let my breathing calm down a little. I hated that kind of dream, everything had seemed so real.

Slowly I threw a glance at the clock on the living room and sighed. Two thirty in the morning. ''Great...''I whispered, running a hand over my face. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa while Scott was in the shower... Knowing fully well that it would be completely impossible for me to sleep after that damn dream, I quickly put on my sports clothes and my running shoes that were in one of my bags at the entrance and go out for a run.

It was one of the things that had changed the most about me. Now I was some king of a ''sportswoman''. I could run five kilometers every morning and never complain and I liked punching against a sports bag. It was something that calmed me. Something that allowed me to channel my anger and my emotions.

I continued to run for a while until I start to follow a small road leading me to a forest. _Where the fuck was I?_ I had never seen this place in my life. Turning quickly on myself, I saw a house in the distance that appeared to be relatively new. Perhaps it was some kind of a new development? When I saw that there was a semblance of a path who was leading into the forest I decided to follow it.

After a short walk I sighed. What has taken me to come here... As I turned to go back to the road, my foot got caught in a root and I fell on the ground. ''Oh fuck me.'' I said before I got up, throwing a dark look at the root.

''Oh you're so brilliant Isabel! Going for a walk at night without a flashlight! What a great idea!'' I cried before removing some dead leaves and dirt on my pants. Now my thighs were completely wet. It was perfect. Everything was so fucking perfect!

I continued to berate with myself for several minutes or at least until a tree that was a few meters away from me caught my attention. Deciding that it was finally time to stop shouting at myself for nothing, I began to move toward the tree, taking care not to repeat the scene that had just happen. Once in front of it, I was surprised to see how huge it was compared to the trees surrounding it. With a slow motion, I passed my hand over the bark until my fingers were touching something too hard and too cold the be a part of the tree.

''What the hell is that..?'' I mumbled before touching the piece of metal that had been nailed to the bark.

Pulling with all my strength, I managed to snatch the piece before quickly passed my hand over, trying to remove the tree pieces that were stay hooked. The thing was like a symbol or at least it had a particular shape. But why some kind of a symbol would be nailed to a tree in the middle of nowhere?

_It is always in this kind of situation that you have need of a light..._ I thought, before putting the cold thing back into the pocket of my yoga pants. With my legendary luck , my new little treasure will surely be a very big beer cap...

''What are you doing here?''

At the sound of the voice, I suddenly turned to come face to face with three men each holding a gun in their hand. What the actual fuck was happening to me tonight? Did I broke a mirror in the last twenty-four hours? Seeing that the men didn't seemed to be happy to see me, I sighed.

''Can you, please, lower the guns?'' I didn't want them to shoot me and certainly not in the middle of nowhere. Honestly I was getting a little too much nervous for my liking.

''I ask you a question young lady.'' Replied a man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

The man was tall and his face was covered with a light beard. At first he seemed like a harmless man, but something in his eyes showed me that he was far more dangerous than he let show. It was the look of a man who had seen and done too many things in one lifetime. It was exactly the same as mine.

''I was taking a walk. Now, sir, can you lower your guns? Please'' I slowly raise my hands in front of me to show them that I had no desire to hurt them, and by extension, no desire to suffer myself either.

''A walk?'' He asked me as if I was crazy or stupid. Okay, maybe even both. ''A walk in the wood? At three in the morning? On a saturday night? And with the curfew on?''

Okay, maybe I was a little stupid but ... A curfew? Since when Beacon Hills had a curfew?

''I know this sound crazy. ''I started, scratching my throat with my hand.''But I've just come back from traveling and with the jet lag I couldn't sleep. So I opted for a small night run.''

It was definitely the worst lie of my life, but at least it looks credible since the three men seemed to relax a little bit as they lowered their weapons.

''You should go home kid.'' Replied one of the henchmen of the group leader. ''It's not a place for someone like you.''

A small smile tugged at my lips, but I mask it quickly when I noticed that the bearded man had it seen it. Maybe it was a bad time to be cocky... They had guns after all.

''Yeah. I'm sure you're right... Well thanks for the advice and I'll be more carefull about my midnight run.'' I replied quickly. _I need to go back to Scott ..._

And before they have time to say anything, I turned back and began to walk in the direction of the road. I think it was time to have a little talk with Scott about all the changes that the city had had since my absence.

Everything will be fine.

Nothing can go wrong...

_''Oh... But you should be scared little girl...''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you like this story!  
> Leave a comment' it's always nice to read you guys!


	3. Everybody changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel Ashford had always promised to protect those she saw as her family against the monsters of this world. When she finally returns home, she discovers that the monsters are closer than what she originally thought. She finds herself pulled into the middle of a war that could sign her death.(AU/Slow Burn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes/!\  
> Tumblr : Howlingmoonseries  
> 8track : Howling Moon

**Isabel Ashford**

_T_ here are many things that I regret in my life.

The first was to have not been the perfect daughter for my parents. I was not a hateful child, far from it, but I was a bit tough. Hard with myself and sometimes with them. My father was often absent due to his work and I remember very well that the last thing I said to him was whether he would deign us with his presence on my birthday or I would have to learn to spend my next birthdays without him. Seven hours later, I found my dad dead on the stairs of the house. Even now I still can see the pain in his eyes when I had shouted that horrible sentence. Even today, I was haunted by the look of my father.

Strangely, it was this idea who accompanied me on my return to the McCall's house. When I was finally inside, I hurried to remove my wet pants for putting on a pair of gray shorts. Once the warm clothes on me, I started looking through my big black leather bag. Things would changed for the McCall family, it was official.

It took me a moment to gather all the tools that I needed and when I finally got them in hand, I headed to the living room before sitting down on the wood floor, my bare legs folded under me while I placed several long threads in front of me. I hadn't stopped to think about what had happened in the forest. Armed men were walking freely in the wood and there was now a curfew... Is Beacon Hill was stucked with a serial killer or a terrorist threat? _That was freaking insane..._

Sighing, I firmly took the handle of the small knife to my right before bringing it near my hand. I screwed up in many aspects of my life. In fact, my life was just a big fat mess, but there was one thing I wasn't going to screw and it was Scott and Melissa security. I was desperate to give to that boy the life he deserved. Taking a deep breath, I plunged the blade in my hand while a little moan escaped me.

Blood was something exciting for me. It was life and death together. It could save us as exterminate us. Power and destruction in a simple drop. Closing my eyes, I let the red liquid flow outside the wound, before placing my hand above the strings. '' _Vitae_ '' I whispered before returning my palm and letting my blood pour on the cotton strings. Seeing that there was now enough, I gently licked the wound and turned my attention to the task at hand. White, red, brown and gold. _Everything will be fine._ I thought, before I started braiding the threads together.

It almost took me two hours to braid the threads in the pattern that I wanted, and honestly, I was pretty proud of myself. For a true first time, it was successful. A little smile stretched my lips when I imagined the reaction of Matthew. It was that kind of thing that made him proud of me. The colors tangled perfectly into each other and the pattern somewhat resembling a huge wave was perfect. It was going to work, I was sure of it.

While I was looking at the bracelet on the table, I felt my heart sinking. He never took the time to make one of those. He was so confident, so sure that they would never get to us and look where this had lead us. They were now both dead. Sighing, I quickly passed my left hand through my hair, trying to clear my head. It is absolutely pointless to dwell on the past, I knew that very well and yet I couldn't help myself... I was so angry against him. They had lied to me, both of them, leaving me alone with my problems, telling me that I had nothing to fear, that they would protect me from the monsters... _Protect me my ass._ I thought angrily. I wouldn't make the same mistake as them. I wasn't going to let Scott in ignorance like they did with me. When I would be certain that he would be prepared to accept the truth, I will tell him everything. _Everything._ I'd never be like my father, I'd never be a coward.

I was so lost in my thoughts and my anger that it took me a while to hear a noise that strongly resembled like someone was coming down the stairs.

''Morning big guy.'' I said, when I saw Scott who seemed still a little sleepy. The poor little guy, he looked like he had spent the night on a concrete bed. Holding my laugh, I quickly took the small bracelet on the table and went to join him. ''I have something for you!''

My smile gets bigger when he raised an eyebrow in my direction. Seeing that he was waiting, I made him hold out his hand in front of me before placing my work of art on it.

''It's something that I learn to do in Montana.'' I replied by pointing the small patterns braid on the bracelet. ''It's a thing that Amerindians do when they wish happiness and protection to people they hold dear.'' The lie rolled so quickly on my tongue that I was almost sick. _Tell the truth... Truth my ass!_ Cried a little voice in my head that I tried to silence. It just was not the right time.

''You did this?'' He asked, looking at me while I was falsely offended by his reaction.

''Of course I did it!''

''Well... Thanks Isa. That's nice.''

''Will you wear it?'' _Please?_ I added silently in my head.

''Sure!'' He exclaimed, before asking me to tied it around his right wrist. _Thanks God, it's long enough_. I thought while I finished tying the knot.

While I gave him my best smile, something changed in his eyes as he looked at my thigh. _Oh right... That.._ Seeing that he didn't seem to believe what he just saw, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

''You got a tattoo?'' He asked more than surprised. ''I was surprised about the nose ring, but a tattoo, you?''

''People change.'' I answered simply, looking at the tree of life that I had on the thigh. If only it was just a tattoo... _My first mark..._

''Yeah, they do...'' At the sound of his voice, I threw him a worried look as he pulled the sleeve of his shirt to show me something I never imagined.

''Did Melissa know?'' I asked somewhat worried, while I was looking at the black triskele on his bicep. Looks like Celtic symbols were a '' trend '' in our family. At this simple idea, a bitter taste invades my mouth and I had to make an effort not to grimace.

''She thinks it's a fake. You know, because I want to be sure that it's a good idea to got one...''

''You lied to your mom?'' _And look who's talking._ Muttered the little voice as I tried to ignore it.

''Hey! Don't look at me like that. I'm sure you lied to her too.''

I could feel my heart stop beating. He was right. After all, two years of my life had been all about lies and secrecy. As I was about to add something when the front door opened, making us jump.

''Morning!'' I quickly turned around to look at Stiles who had just entered the house, a big goofy smile on his face. He had way too much energy for a Sunday morning. Like, fucking too much energy.''Did I interrupt something?''

''No.'' I replied before starting to walk to the kitchen. ''I'm hungry. Want to eat?'' And before I have time to say anything, the two boys ran to me as if they had not eaten for fifteen years.

•••

''Can you stop looking at me like I'm some kind of a freak?'' I asked to Stiles who didn't stop staring at me since we sat at the table for the breakfast. I was starting to feel like an alien and it was starting to drive me crazy...

''S...Sorry.'' He said before taking a huge bite of his toast, which made me sigh. ''It's just... How long are you gonna stay?'' He mumbled with his mouth full. _Gross..._

So that was the problem ... They thought I was going to stay for a couples of day and I was going back to Montana. For a moment, I felt guilty. It was stupid, I didn't leave them alone during a war, but it was the same feeling of guilt.

''I'm not leaving again.'' I said, looking at them. ''I'm here for good. Really.'' Quickly, I grabbed each of their hand and squeezed them gently. I had to make a superhuman effort not to explode of laughter in front of their expression. It looked like they had just discovered that Santa Claus was really real.

They continue to act like a goldfish for a few seconds until a huge smile appear on Scott's face.

''That's great!'' He exclaimed, before looking at Stiles who was smiling. ''It's more than great!''

I continued to watch them for a moment until the events of last night reappear in my head. _Maybe I should wait a little..._ I thought before taking a sip of my coffee while I glanced at the pictures on the refrigerator _..._ _Or maybe not..._

''Guys.'' I began slowly. ''Can I ask you something?''

''You just did.'' Said Stiles, which made me rolled my eyes.

''Smart ass. '' I said, throwing him a strawberry that he caught with his mouth. ''But seriously, why Beacon Hill has now a curfew?''

Stiles choked with his strawberry while Scott became completely tense, as if he had been electrocuted. '' How... How do you know t-that..?'' Stiles asked, still trying to regain his breath.

''I wasn't able to sleep last night so I went for a midnight run and for some unknown reason, I found myself in the forest... I met some men who told me about the curfew. That's it.''

''Oh my God... She was in the forest...'' Stiles mumbled. It seemed like I had done the dumbest thing in the world and I restrain myself not to roll my eyes. Since when was it a crime to wander in the wood?

''Do they touched you?'' Scott growled so loudly that a shiver ran down my spine. He had a look so dark on his face that for a split second I thought that I had a dangerous man in front of me... No, not a man... A predator.

''N..No! Of course not! I surprised them and they point some guns in my face but no harm done...''

''They did WHAT!?''

At the sound of his voice I jumped out of my chair and stepped up to be cornered against the wall. _The fuck was that?_ Yelled a voice in my head while I try to calm my breathing. A note in his voice gave me the impression of being face to face with a wild animal. Something in the expression of Stiles caught my attention and for an instant I thought of having seen a spark of sadness in his eyes, but before I could say a word, it was gone.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?'' I screamed, putting a hand against my mouth while my breathing was refusing to calm down. I felt like my heart would explode if the beats didn't slow down.

''Wrong... What's wrong with me? They put a gun in your face!''The table creaked under his fingers. ''I need to call Derek.''

''Calm down and breath buddy.'' Say Stiles with an hand on Scott's chest. ''She's right here with you and she's safe. No harm done like she said...''

''But they could have hurt her! Or worse!'' Scott growled, clutching the arm of Stiles who grimaced.

''Isabel?'' Stiles asked as he tried to free himself from the grip of his friend. ''Maybe you should go out for a moment...''

I pursed my lips before grabbing the first jacket that I saw and walked to the front door to put on my shoes. I needed to breathe and clear my head. Fuck! I needed to understand what had just happen. Without a glance behind me, I closed the door on the two boys and began to walk with the vicious look on Scott's face in my head.

•••

Without knowing how, I found myself sitting on a picnic table at one of the many parks that the city possessed. For a Sunday, the place was completely deserted. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. What had just happened?

Scott was a pacifist and quiet person. Damn, back in the past that boy preferred to help me grow my tomatoes than going to the martial art classes that his father forced him to take. How is possible that he's now full of anger? Passing a hand on my face, a groan escaped my lips when I thought about the kitchen table. If Stiles hadn't been there, he would have broken it in two, a table made of fucking wood! I had the impression of being in a television show for teenage so much the situation was out of control.

I let myself fall against the table, keeping my eyes fixed on the clear sky while I thought about all the things that Scott had told me over the last two years. He hadn't necessarily the best grades, but he wasn't stupid. Stiles and him still had this kind of weird bromance. Nobody intimidated him at school and he wasn't in a bad relationship with a mean girl. He even found a part-time job at a veterinary clinic! There was nothing in what he had written or said via Skype, that could explain why he was so angry now. I remember his happy face the last time we were talking via webcam, it was nothing compared to the one I saw this morning ...

It was however stupid of me to believe that he hadn't changed. I mean, he was muscular! Scott the asthmatic had now muscles! The memory of Scott's lifting my bags without problems made me uncomfortable. He was now sweating confidence and dominance. He was no longer the little boy who was embarrassed to talk to a girl. Fuck no, he was now a strong and maybe to much confident boy.

''Isabel?'' I jumped at the sound of the male voice that had called me. When I got up to look whom it was, I gasped.

''Oh my fucking God...'' I whispered, looking at the boy... No. The man who was standing a few meters from me. ''Samuel?''

It was stupid of me because at the minute his name crossed my lips, I knew it was him and the hug he gave me only confirmed the thing. Despite the warmth of his body, I shivered.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked me, before letting me go. ''Melissa told me you were spending some time in Montana.''

''Yeah... Came back not so long ago. But you, you weren't supposed to go to Europe for your studies?'' I asked, before looking at him from head to foot. The first thing that I saw was his hair. He, who loved so much to have his hair in a low ponytail, had now short hair. The second thing that I noticed was his size The boy who, three years ago, was skinny like an asparagus was now built like a football player. It took me a few seconds to stop drooling over his body, before looking into his eyes. When my eyes met his, my heart skipped a beat. He was still so beautiful. Something passed in his look as he scratched his jaw. _Please don't.._ I had forgotten how much I loved when he did that.

''I had to cancel.'' He replied after a long moment.

I was shocked. In my memories, Samuel Adams had only one desire: leave Beacon Hills. I remember perfectly the nights that we spent talking on the roof of the house. Each night he was speaking to me about his desire to leave this town and his family and yet he was still here. A part of me was sad for him.

''I... I'm surprised... I mean, I'm sorry.'' I said after a pause. ''Honestly you're the last person I thought of seeing here.''

''Trust me I know.'' A chuckle escaped his lips and I smiled to him. ''You didn't changed at all... You're looking... Great.''

I raised an eyebrow at him before seeing a smile stretching his lips. The same smile that had capsized my heart three years ago. He must have seen something on my face because he started laughing, a real laugh. _Stupid laugh ..._

''Don't laugh...'' I mumbled before pushing him a bit. ''I hadn't planned to leave the house, explaining that outfit ...'' _At least my hair was clean_ , I thought, biting my lip.

''Yeah about that, what are you doing here?''

''I can ask you the same. Aren't you too old to play here?''

''I was going to meet a friend.'' He replied, still chuckling a little. ''And I think I'm late.''

I gave him a small smile before looking at the deserted park that surrounded us. Honestly, I was still happy to see him again. Despite everything that had happened between us, he was for me a memory of good times. After a long moment, he raised his forearm to see the time on his black watch and I froze on the spot, as if a huge bucket of ice water had been poured over me.

''What's that?'' I asked, looking to where his watch was resting on his wrist.

''Oh that?'' He asked, pointing to the place I stared. ''It was done last year. Cool right?''

I forced myself to swallow my saliva when he moved a little the bracelet of his watch to show me the black symbol tattooed on his skin.

''A... A triskele...'' I whispered before blinking repeatedly. ''Since when you're into celtic symbolism..?''

''I found the symbol quite nice.''

I felt as he could feel my discomfort when he stared lookingat me strangely. Taking a breath, I gave him a forced smile. ''It's... It's nice. Really original...''

He looked again at the time on his watch before letting out a low growl.

''I really need to go, but it was good seeing you again Zel.'' He began slowly while shaking my hand. Something in his eyes made me shiver. ''I hope to see you again soon.'' And before I have time to say anything, he turned back and started walking to the park exit.

I don't know how long I remained there, without moving, fixing the place where he had left, but one thing was certain: the entire time, he didn't leave my mind. Samuel was the kind of man that every girl wanted. He was tall, charming, intelligent, mysterious and good looking. Very good looking. _If only it was just that..._ He was my first friend. The first to tell me that I was beautiful. The first to see me as anything but a broken little girl. The first to understand me. The first to kiss me. The first to love me, and for these reasons, I know that a part of my heart will always belong to Samuel Adams. Always. The nostalgia which invaded my heart was short-lived when I thought again about the tattoo on his wrist. Two boys who didn't know each other had the same tattoo? I liked believing that the life was full of mysteries and bad surprises, but that was way too much. It was not a coincidence, I was certain of it. Something was wrong with Scott and this tattoo could possibly be the cause.

I will protect him and I would discover what he was hiding. Even if I had to move heaven and earth.

It's a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you like this story!  
> Leave a comment it's always nice to read you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue, I hope you like this story!


End file.
